The Tramp
by Lithius
Summary: Ciel has everything: looks, money, a little bit of fame but not too much to grate his nerves, a house, a functioning family, and a somewhat steady girlfriend. But there is one thing he does not have, and that is self-restraint. That lack of self restraint gets him into trouble often, and this loose fling on the train of his is no exception. Slash.


The Tramp

Rated: **M**

Summary: _Ciel has everything: looks, money, a little bit of fame but not too much to grate his nerves, a house, a functioning family, and a somewhat steady girlfriend. But there is one thing he does not have, and that is self-restraint. That lack of self restraint gets him into trouble often, and this loose fling on the train of his is no exception._

**Warnings:** heavy language, slash, sour lemons, possible OOC

A/R: This is my first story of a Kuroshitsuji fandom, but I can guess it will _probably_ not be the last. This is a five-chapter story, really, not so much as an actual story than an excuse for mindless, poor lemons. I want to get a feel for Kuroshitsuji; I want to see if I will ever write it again, if I ever will want to. If I don't, this will probably be the first and last time you see me in this section. Hey, I did say probably, didn't I? Not making any promises.

But anyways, like I said in my profile, if you like it, give me feedback. If you don't, then say nothing.

Happy reading.

* * *

The heat. The _damn_ heat. It penetrated every part of the train, reaching from the very front of the train where the conductor stood, to the very back of the train, where a tall man with fair hair and a short and lanky woman made out passionately, their tongues intertwining with each other like a stripper to his pole.

It engulfed the top of the train to the bottom of the train, where an infant cried nosily as a stroke of heat slapped it in the face, leaving red streaks across it's pale face. But a quick shove of a pacifier silenced his horrible sound.

Immediately, the train dulled down to a dull murmur; the only noise was that of the dozens of wheels scratching vigorously on it's tracks. And Ciel Phantomhive liked it. Had it been noisy like before, he would have gotten a headache, and a headache did _not_ suit the aristocrat. He liked silence, total silence, and if a dull murmur was the closest thing to it, he'd embrace it wholeheartedly.

The boy leaned against the sweaty window, watching as the silhouettes of the scenery flashed before his cerulean pools. He took a deep breath in, shivering as the wave of heat wrapped around his emaciated body, the fingertips of heat brushing through his hair before wondering to the next person. He had to admit: every single time he rode on this filthy train, it gave him a exhilarating feeling, maybe one before he had sex.

Right now, the boy was heading to Weston College, one of the most promising and advanced colleges in England. He could have went to college by his fancy Cadillac, but where was the thrill in that? The most the young boy could do was stare at the scenery and smell the evanescent scents of flowers and fresh grass. It would be uptight and proper, and although Ciel catered and felt more comfortable in that kind of environment, it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted something that would put him on edge, something that would tingle even the very core of his being. That thing, that excitement lied on this dirty train.

He shifted directly on top of the metal door, which was cold and smooth. Despite this, Ciel didn't hate it. He made a note to always lean on this door, if only to keep him cool and comfortable.

He started to close his eyes, waiting for _it_ to happen. He waited for seconds, minutes, almost an hour until _it_ finally happened. It coincided with the voice of the conductor, announcing the next stop for people to get off at.

"_The Sixth Stop: Milton Hill,_" he announced. "_Milton Hill_." People got off, people got on, and the train started to move again. The train started to become saturated in that damn heat again, and Ciel only sighed irritably as the warmth, yet again, smothered him with it's hands and feet. If it weren't for the fact that _it_ was so thrilling, so exciting, so mouth-watering and goddamn amazing, he'd never come on this crowded piece of shit. It had way too many faults, and god help him if he had to list it all.

"Maybe coming on this thing was a waste of money after all," Ciel muttered darkly, glancing at the electronic schedule the train conductor provided on the screen. There were only three more stops left until he arrived at his school, and nothing happened yet. Usually, something would happen by now. Was there no one interested in his scrawny yet supple body and his azure eyes? Was everyone here righteous, not even looking to another for a form of release? No, that's impossible. There is always someone who wouldn't mind doing outside of the norm, and taking a little extra of what is given to them.

This much was verified as Ciel could feel a warm body next to his-a _very_ warm body-pressing against him in ways that he deemed criminal. But now was not the time to think of such trivialities. He had a chance to make a move on this guy, so why the hell wouldn't he?

As slowly as Ciel deemed possible, he moved sidewards to the man, and then inched forward, so slow that one glancing at the boy would not notice unless he looked hard enough. As much as Ciel wanted to savor this delicious moment, time was getting wasted. One stop came and went, and there were only two stops left until his school. If he continued to move at this pace, he wouldn't make it, and then the boy would have to wait until the end of the day to try it again. And _god_ that would be annoying.

He shifted his weight up, and then back down, feeling the lump of the man behind him practically caress the half-globes of his cheeks. And as always, he felt a shiver travel up the top of his spine to the soles of his feet.

Thank _god_ that he didn't give up on this train ride. He wouldn't give up this moment _for the world_. And when the man behind him grabbed Ciel's hips and started to dig his pelvis into the brunette's thin form, the boy bit his lip hard to prevent himself from moaning. It was amazing; between the feeling of the hardening lump on his ass and the fear that he would be caught by someone nearby, he felt like he was floating on air.

"Didn't think that a kid like you would be into this type of stuff," a deep voice rumbled in back of him. The voice vibrated from his throat to his stomach, and then to the boy's back.

"Into what stuff," Ciel asked quizzically, shifting his weight backwards, almost as if to squeeze the man's shaft. "What are you referring to?"

"Train pre-sex," he answered. "That's what I call it," he continued in response to Ciel's slightly irked expression. He moved his large hands across the boy's chest, feeling the little bumps on his chest and smirking.

"You're pretty scrawny. How old are you, anyways?"

"Is that any of your concern?" Ciel could feel the man squeeze his nipples, and he did a mixture of cringing and squirming. The squirming he did from pleasure, and the cringing from pain.

"No. But at the same time, I don't want to be responsible for-"

"I'm old enough to attend college," Ciel snapped, finally starting to feel the haze of pleasure fade like a cloud in the sky. It annoyed him, truly, because he was enjoying it before the man started to flap his lips and use that fuckable voice for things other than speak expletives and words of sweetness into his ears. He didn't look behind him to see what the man looked like, but usually, those who had a good voice were bound to be hot, so he wasn't too worried about what he looked like. But anyways, as long as he had a thick, sweaty cock in his possession that he was able to touch, smell, kiss, lick, and suck, he didn't care who came to him.

This was the problem that Ciel Phantomhive had. He was an effeminate tramp. So far, he was able to keep this little problem a secret, but there were a few cases that the truth was about to come out, ruining any chance for Ciel to become powerful anyhow. Imagine. Ciel Phantomhive, richest political figure in Europe, mentor of the young, inventor for the old, a royal _slut_.

Yeah, that'd be good.

He tried to get rid of this habit, he really did. But this feeling became like a drug; no matter how much he wanted to stop himself, he had to come back for that feeling, for those words, those rough touches, those balls of spit that would form from someone hawking up saliva and shoving it in the back of his throat. Oh fuck. Every time he thought about it, his knees would knock, and his eyes would roll to the back of his head in sheer pleasure.

But now was not the time to be dreaming about his daily dirty fantasies. Now was the time to focus on this man, this man who seemed intent on annoying him-not intentionally, however, but he did it the same.

"I see," he whispered into the boy's ear, watching as he arched his back at the feel. "So do what comes natural to me?"

"Yes," Ciel snapped again, his impatience rising. Why won't the man be like everyone else in this goddamn green planet and just hump him?!

"And hurry up. My stop is the next one."

"Surely," he jested as he skitted his hand along the boy's chest, and the other massaging his head. It was quiet again, except for the whispering of people as they talked among themselves, and the whispers of Ciel and the stranger. No one payed attention to them, but when another man looked in the direction of the boy, he felt his heart start to pick up.

"Nerve-racking?" The man started to trail slowly to his manhood, squeezing the lump roughly and watching as the boy arched again in his hold. "I see that you have a fetish for being squeezed."

"It is nothing more than a normal reaction for a man such as myself," the boy corrected, pushing back on the man's shaft again and feeling him reciprocate in like kind.

"Yes, because one would obviously go on a train _just_ so they can be groped and grope back."

"No." Ciel turned around to face his groper, but really to cope a feel and see how much of a handful this man really was. "I have to go to college. The train is the best way."

"Ah, but I don't think of you as-"

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." By this point, Ciel was seven minutes away from being let off the bus. He began to squeeze the man's shaft harder, feeling it stiffen in his hold. Slowly, he began to move up and down on it, since the man obviously had no intention to finish what he started. Bummer. He really liked what the started, but he hated that he wouldn't finish it.

"Ngh..." Feeling a slight desperation-for there were only three minutes left-he unbuckled the man's belt and started to unzip his own pants.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, you're not doing anything," Ciel grounded angrily as he took his pointer finger into his mouth, and started to suck. Amazingly enough, Ciel started to feel himself leak ever so slightly. He could imagine the beautiful mushroom head of this man's cock spearing his lips apart, and the bitter, milky white fluid staining his teeth and his breath. He wanted, oh so fucking badly, to suck on this man. He could feel it already; he was outstanding. But there wasn't time nor space, and there was no way, no matter how skilled he got, that he could give a blowjob to a man in under two minutes. As it was, it would be a great strain to cum immediately...but he had to try.

"So I'll do it for you," he finished as he took the saliva slobbered finger and planted it at the crack of his behind. The saliva, almost thankful for the change of scenery, immediately slid along the thin line between the two half-globes. It trailed down aimlessly, some of it running to the side of his leg, and some of it downward towards his butt hole.

Ciel immediately moved his finger from his butt and moved nice and close to the stranger, feeling the naked cock assault his body, and he shivered as he felt the spongy-like object eject small yet copious amounts of liquid along the trail of his behind. Yes, this is what he wanted, not that conversation stuff he received before.

The only problem with this whole thing was-

"_The Ninth Stop: Knightstone Road. Knightstone Road._"

-He was too late.

"I guess you have to get off here, yes?" Almost with a sudden change of heart, Ciel hated the man. How could he? Couldn't he have just fondled the boy like every other person and then be on his merry way? Why did he drag it out so long that he wasn't even able to get his fill?

"Yes," he hissed angrily, zipping back up his pants. He didn't notice that the man did the same, but he did notice when the man followed him out.

"You're heading to Weston College?"

"Yes," the brunette hissed out again. "What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing," the stranger said. His voice was light and airy, almost like he didn't care a damn about the world. "I just happen to be heading that way too."

Curiosity now settled over Ciel. What business did a man like him have with Weston? Though, he really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. This man could be someone of great importance, and he not know it. For the first time since he met him, Ciel looked up at the stranger and softly took in a breath. The stranger was handsome indeed, just like he predicted.

His eyes were a dark mixture of mahogany and red, and in the pupil of his eye, there was a thin lining of grey. His hair was slicked downward on his face, and the tips of his hair reached the shoulders of the man if it stretched hard enough. He wore a black suit with black, polished shoes, and unusually, white gloves. He looked like a true business man, in every sense of the word, and the way he walked ensured confidence. He was definitely something, that was for sure.

Now, Ciel felt a little uncertain. What if he was someone important to him? What if he regulated the teachers? What if he was the Dean of the school? Although that task was assigned to prefects, maybe he was the one who assigned it to them, like an administrator of sorts.

"What...what business do you have there?" If the stranger heard the hesitance in the boy's voice, he didn't comment on it. Instead, he simply stated,

"I'm the principal of this school. I should have business with my own campus, yes?"

And with that sentence, with those seemingly nonchalant words, Ciel's blood went cold. Very cold.

"The principal?"

"Yes. I had to go away due to some personal business. I am sure that Mr. Trancy mentioned this?" Mr. Trancy, as in the vice-principal...

He only nodded numbly.

"Because my personal business is now over, I can now focus on my school duties with a clear mind." With that, the stranger smiled a very tight-but not fake-smile as he held out his gloved hand for Ciel to take.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. It is nice to meet you."

It was almost like tunnel-vision. Ciel could feel the dizziness come on as his heart beat faster and faster.

Shit.

This wasn't happening.

Right?

* * *

A/R: I won't beg. If you like it, please review. But...I would really like if it you did, especially since this is my first Kuroshitsuji and lemon story. (It's harder than it looks. I understand the agony of the lemon writers now...)


End file.
